Do you want a cookie senpei?
by tobiXdeidara
Summary: Tobi gave deidara a cookie but later on they found out something that would change Deidara's life forever... TobiDei Yaoi don't like don't read


Tobi just had awoke by the television yawning he got out of bed and went downstairs.

"i bet its senpei he must be awake maybe i can scare him"

Tobi giggled, and walked very slowly down the stair's trying to be as quiet as possible but as clumsy as he is he slipped on the third step and fell down two more.

"So close..."tobi whispered but there was a problem Tobi didn't hear Deidara yelling so he thought Deidara didn't hear him.

Tobi quickly walked towards the living room, trying to be as quiet as possible he then heard Deidara senpei.

"Tobi stop trying to Fucking scare me un.i heard you fall down the steps you idiot , besides you do this every morning un!"

Tobi felt stupid well stupider then normal

Are you pmsing Deidara senpei?"

Deidara got so pissed off he tried to blow up Tobi but Pein said not in the base because of the new carpet.

"Deidara senpei random question but do you want a cookie?"

Deidara looked at the orange masked actually being nice how is that even possible?

"um sure i guess Tobi un."

Tobi brought in two chocolate chip cookies on a plate.

Deidara took 1 of the cookie's and nodded he probably put some of Sasori's poison in it he muttered to himself

Tobi finished his in a second it took Deidara awhile to finish his though.

"senpei can i ask you something?"

"what is it Tobi un." Deidara said with a mean look on his face.

"well do you still hate me?"

deidara got angry he should never even had asked him that stupid question.

"Tobi just because you gave me a fucking cookie doesn't mean i don't hate you still un!"

Deidara picked Tobi up and started to strangle him.

just at that second Pein walked in.

"Deidara put Tobi down i got some new's for you Deidara"

Pein had said in a stern voice.

"Deidara senpei listen to him it could be important"

Tobi had whispered.

"Tobi I'm not that stupid un!"

"Would you too stop fighting before i kill both of you!"

Pein was getting really angry so Tobi and Deidara took a seat to here what he had to say.

"why is Tobi here if you only wanted to talk to me un?"

Pein did not answer so Tobi decided to listen.

"Tobi and Deidara well mostly Deidara."

only cause Tobi wasn't paying attention more interested in the fly in the room.

"Tobi pay attention!"

Pein was becoming really annoyed, so he decided to just talk through it.

"Deidara you see its kinda hard but...Sasori is dead."

"Y-you can't be serious right, its just a joke right cause it's not funny un!"

Pein looked at him and with a serious look, then spoke.

"its not a joke, Deidara Sasori really is dead."

Deidara broke down crying and ran outside, thinking it was his room, he was so confused and upset.

"Tobi the reason why i called you here was so you could comfort him."

Pein knew some how Deidara senpei would start to cry, like as if Deidara senpei was in a relationship.

Tobi being stupid like normal couldn't tell Deidara senpei was in a relationship with Sasori.

"Tobi i think you should go find Deidara and comfort him, knowing him when he ran outside he should be heading to his room, he might even be back by now."

Tobi decided to cheer up his senpei he didn't know where he would be, so he checked the kitchen

"Nope no senpei here, mabye he's already in his room."

Tobi went to Deidara's room only to find that he was on his bed crying, Tobi went on Deidara's bed and sat there holding his senpei in his arms.

"T-Tobi I couldn't s-say goodbye I don't think I can go on un."

Tobi wanted to cheer up Deidara so badly but didn't know how.

"Tobi shh...its going to be ok."

"Ok ok !?! how is it going to be fucking ok un, he's dead!"

Deidara was really upset and Tobi could tell, so Tobi wanted to try something he got up off the bed and gently kissed him.

Deidara who was now blushing was trying to move the his bangs out of his face.

"Deidara do you feel better yet."

"n-no Tobi im not un."

Deidara was still crying so Tobi wanted to help him get Sasori off his mind.

"Tobi w-what the fuck are you doing un?"

Tobi was undressing Deidara.

"Deidara senpei i want you to forget about Sasori,so please relax."

"Tobi I don't want to please stop un!"

Deidara was struggling a lot so Tobi had no choice but to use his sharingan.

Tobi kissed Deidara romantically and pushed Deidara against the bed.

pushing in Tobi started to go up and down against the male,thrusting faster and faster

"Tobi please stop Tobi it fucking hurts un."

Deidara started to cry.

Tobi then started to go faster and faster until Deidara started to like it and scream Tobi's name.

Tobi stopped knowing that Deidara was happier Tobi got dressed and left satisfied.

Deidara then fell asleep happier knowing he found a new lover....

* * *

please review if liked i plan on writing more and the next one will be even better hope you liked ^__^


End file.
